Saving Nico
by dream18writer
Summary: A new inmate arrives at Nanba and trouble strikes shortly after. How does it relate to the new inmate and Nico's past? Hopefully Jyugo and the others can figure it out and save Nico before it is to late.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well this is the first story after a LONG writers block. I am mostly making this up as I go along but hopefully it all makes sense in the end. Also I still lack some motivation to write to sorry if the chapter take awhile to make. Enjoy!

 **End of Author's note**

* * *

It was just a normal day in Nanba prison for the prisoners of cell 13. Uno and Jyugo were messing around playing puzzles and games. Nico was reading his favorite manga again. And Rock was just there watching Uno and Jyugo waiting for lunch. Everything was going great until Hajime came to make an unexpected announcement.

"Inmates. As of tomorrow building 13 will be getting a new inmate."

The four of them were surprised since it had been awhile since someone was sent to Building 13.

"What's the new guy like?" Uno asked through the bars of the cell.

"He strong? A good fighter?" Rock asked.

"How about manga? Does he like them? Tell me, tell me, tell me." Nico asked excitedly.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ask Jyugo.

Seeing Jyugo's question was the only one worth answering Hajime answered.

"This prisoner is a bit unique and I am demanding you four behave and not go near her?" Hajime said.

The four of them then caught the last word he said and with a surprised expression asked, "Her?"

Hajime looked puzzled as if he was not supposed to say that but he cleared his throat and said, "Yes. Due to her situation we are making an exception and transferring her to Nanba. She will be in a private cell and will not have much interaction with other inmates unless she is with a guard with her."

"Come on Hajime, introduce us. We promise we will behave." Uno said really wanting to meet the new female inmate.

"Not on your live number 11" Hajime said bluntly. "And if I caught any of you near her cell I promise you, you will regret it." He said clutching his hand and giving his usual death glare which made the 4 of them shut their mouths and agree. With everything settled Hajime walked away to inform the rest of the inmates in building 13. Once he was out of sight the inmates of cell 13 began talking.

"You seriously not going to take a look?" Jyugo asked Uno.

"Of course not. Not every day a real girl comes to Nanba. I am at least wanting to take a look so Jyugo…" Uno wrapped his arm around Jyugo. "...I am going to need your lock breaking skills tomorrow."

"Whatever." Jyugo said calmly but then he gain a grin and said, "Who knows this could be interesting."

"You know it will." Uno said excitedly. "You two are coming as well right?" Uno asked rock and Nico.

"Wouldn't miss it." Rock said just as excited as Uno.

Meanwhile Nico looked upset. "I can't. Tomorrow I will be with Dr. Okina for most of the day doing exams." Nico said.

"Well if you want we can wait?" Uno said feeling bad that they would be leaving Nico out.

Nico looked at him and smiled. "No. It's fine. You three go. I will go next time."

"You sure?" Uno said wanting to make sure Nico was fine with not going.

"I am sure?" Nico said with a huge bright smile on his face.

"Then it is settled. Tomorrow we will break out and visit the new girl." Uno announced to the others who gave cheers of excitement.

Meanwhile on a boat heading to Nanba the new prisoner was in isolated area all chained up. Feet were chained together to where she could not walk and she was in special handcuffs that covered her hands. She knew where she was going and she was not happy and the guards watching her knew it and the guards couldn't wait to get the girl off.

"We almost there?" One guard asked.

"Yes. The minute she is off will be the minute I can relax." The second guard said.

"I can not wait to get away from this mad murder." The first guard said giving a big sigh. Then the girl glared at him which mad both o f them shiver.

"Me too." The second guard said also with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Nico went straight to his appointments and the remaining three inmate of cell 13 stayed behind and waited for the best moment to escape. Ever since they found out about the new inmate they all did some digging to try and figure out where she would be kept. Turns out she would be sent to one of the isolated cells that were on their floor. It was quite a distance away but they didn't think it would be too hard to get to her.

Finally after hours of waiting Jyugo used his magic and they all escaped their cell and they made their way to the new inmate. Nico hadn't returned yet but that was not going to stop the three of them but they did pray that there would be no drug trapped waiting for them.

Just a few minutes later, to their surprise, there were many traps waiting for them. These traps were also not so easy to get by. In one case the ceiling literally dropped on their heads but they barely dodged it. There were flamethrowers, heavy wind tunnels and pitfalls that kept appearing. One by one they were able to get by each one of them. Some closer than others.

"Dang! Why is this girl so heavily guarded?" Uno asked.

"Hajime probably wanted to make sure no one sees her." Jyugo said.

"Still?! This is going to far!" Uno yelled.

"Well, we are almost there, I think, so we will find out if there is anything more to it soon." Jyugo said.

After a few more traps they finally saw the isolated cell. At first the three of them were a little nervous since this would be the first real girl they have seen in a long time. They were also a bit scared on what Hajime would do to them if they were found but mostly they were nervous about meeting a real girl. After a brief pass they couldn't wait any longer to see the girl so they walked up to the door and looked through the cell. However to their surprise they found the cell empty.

"What the heck!?" Uno yelled. "Where is the girl?"

"I thought she was in this cell? Were we wrong?" Rock asked looking all around the cell.

"I don't think so. I am pretty sure this is right." Jyugo said.

"Well, let's go in." Uno said. "Maybe she is hiding or something."

"OK." With no hesitation Jyugo opened the door.

They walked in and they couldn't find a trace of a person being there. It was to clean and it looked like nothing was used. However it did look like it was ready to hold something for there were blankets, a bed, and a change of clothes.

"Guess we were wrong?" Jyugo said feeling very disappointed.

"Guess we better…" Before Rock could finish his sentence someone came from behind him and wrapped a metal pole around his neck and began strangling him.

At first he thought it was Hajime but when he reached behind him he felt something much smaller. He pulled the person off and throw them. With a flip the person landed like a cat and they found out the person was the female inmate.

She had long, tangled brown hair and wear an orange suit, like Nico and Rock, that zipped up to her collar bone. She also had a bandage that wrapped around her neck but they could still tell there was a scar under it because they could see part of it. She had light blue eyes but she stared at them with a death glare about as scary as Hajime's. After looked away from her glare they all noticed something strange. She had cuffs on her hands but these cuffs were special because the covered her hands completely.

The three of them instantly thought they made a huge mistake in going to see her and wanted to leave ASAP. They slowly stepped back towards the door and after seeing the girl was not moving they made a mad dash out the door and slamming it behind them. As they ran away Jyugo couldn't help but look back and when he did he was surprised to see the girl looking back with a very sad expression. He stopped in his tracks but Uno and Rock did not notice and kept running.

Jyugo took a moment to think and after a minute he decided to go back to the girl and try to talk to her. Once at the cell door he waved to the girl and said, "Hey."

The girl was surprised and got the death glare again which made Jyugo flinch but he knew if he stayed on the other side of the cell door he was safe.

"Don't worry I don't want to hurt you. I just want to talk." Jyugo said trying to convince her he was not a bad person but she was not fazed. She kept glaring at him and said nothing.

"OK. I'm Jugo, what's your name?" He said trying to start a conversation but she did not reply. "How did you end up here?" This time there was a reply but it was not from the girl.

"How she got here is none of your business." Said a very scary voice. Jyugo slowly turned around and saw Hajime give him his own death glare.

"H-Hajime." He said with a stutter.

"I thought I told you not to come here." Hajime said punching his head so hard Jyugo nearly fainted.

"Ouch!?" Jyugo said holding his head.

"Time to take you back to your cell." Hajime said beginning to drag Jyugo away.

As Jyugo was being dragged away the girl lost her glare and gained the sad expression again. She then looked at her cuffs, sighed, then sat down. Jyugo didn't know what was wrong with her but for some reason he wanted to know. So even if it was crazy he planned to return to try and find out more about the mysterious new girl.


End file.
